My Ghost and I
by ATwithFionnaAndCakeUnofficial
Summary: Spencer Wright is a sixteen year old girl who makes zombie movies in her spare time. RE: LONELY. Everything changes when her mother inherits the deed to a former distant relative's mansion in Beverly Heights. New girl Spencer has a lot on her plate: zombie movies, a mean girl out to get her, a bully out to ruin her, oh, and a dead pop star out to love her.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Aren't you excited, honey?!," her father exclaimed from the driver's seat, beaming at her equally ecstatic mother.

No, thought Spencer angrily as she frowned at her dad(although he couldn't see), I'm not.

Every other teenage girl in the country would literally kill for the experience Spencer Wright was supposed to be having. Spencer, however, was dreading it.

"This is SO COOL!," her little sister, Jessica, shouted in the seat next to her. The preteen was bouncing up and down, unable to contain her excitement. "Spencer, isn't this cool?!"

"No," Spencer responded sharply from beneath her Zombie Club hoodie, which, according to the sixteen-year-old, was the greatest zombie parody movie of all time.

Her parents gasped in unison while Jessica shot her a nasty look.

"Spencer!," her mother gasped, "that tone of voice was very unnecessary!"

"Young lady," her dad started. Spencer just rolled her eyes at him. Again. "Is this about your sweet sixteen?"

She mentally cringed at last week's event, which brought her to thinking about other traumatic events.

Spencer was just your below-average teenager. She used to be just average, but that was before her obsession with all things zombie.

At the age of five, Spencer bought and received barbie dolls and action figures. After playing with them for a short while, she realized that they sucked. The action figures were movable pieces of crap that didn't even have very fun moves or features. The barbie dolls were nice to look at, but they all looked exactly the same, which was a major turn off for Spencer. She supposed it was what happened shortly after her fall-out with her plastic playmates that really effed her up(or, positively, changed her life for the better), causing her to ruin her own life for the rest of her years until today.

She discovered zombie movies.

Now, normally, small children are cautioned to keep away from horror movies, or anything other than PG family feature films. But after discovering Zombie Galore, an old zombie movie that played on Syfy one night, she realized that the living dead were her true friends.

Every night the leading week up to Halloween, the same three-hours of the two horror movies came on, Zombie Galore being one of them. Oh, how Spencer would stay up past her bedtime and sneak downstairs just to rewatch the same movie over and over again. Once the marathon ended, the movie was the only thing she talked about. Not her new baby sister, who was on the way(a baby who didn't chop or kick like she did today); not her first grade class in her new elementary school; not even about-well, anything! All she could talk about was the same freaking zombie movie, which drove her parents to the edge of insanity.

When she talked about it for what seemed like the 10000th time, her impregnated mother's eye twitched, and, because of her chemical imbalance, screamed in poor little Spencer's face, which she would have never done otherwise.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! WE'LL GET YOU THAT FREAKING ZOMBIE MOVIE!"

Before Spencer burst into songs of joy, she burst into tears of fear. Her mother calmed her down, apologizing one thousand times over to get the movie in any way possible. Due to her ever consuming guilt, Spencer's mother bought a vintage VHS copy of the movie from her extensive list of connections, and made her husband search far and wide for any and all merchandise relating to the movie itself.

Once the movie was bought, Spencer and her parents sat in front of the television, anticipating the feature. Even though Spencer knew the scenes by heart, her parents had yet to witness the great zombie extravaganza.

The movie started.

At the first scary part, everyone screamed. Spencer shrieked and giggled as she held onto her "zombie" hello kitty plush(don't ask). Her parents, however, screamed at the top of their lungs, holding on to each other for dear life, fearing that zombies would pop out of the television screen.

That was the first and last time Spencer's parents watched a movie of her choosing.

That was also the night Jessica was born.

At school, Spencer would eagerly ask her classmates if they saw THE best zombie movie ever. The only replies she received were strange looks from kids who only knew of current cartoons and storybooks.

Things did not get any better as she got older. Spencer had few friends in elementary school, but they were just friendly classmates who all knew each other and talked about whatever was happening at the current moment.

Middle school was hell. At twelve, Spencer thought she would get a fresh start in middle school, which seemed like THE place all of her problems would be solved. Maybe she would make friends who would talk about the same things she liked(zombies), and watched the same movies she did(zombies), and knew of famous directors of-well, you get the picture. On the first day of the rest of her lonely life, she gratefully found a group of kids wearing what appeared to be zombie movie t-shirts. Eager to join her new clique, Spencer approached them with innocence as big as the smile on her face, which was probably the biggest she would ever smile again.

"Hi guys! Like your t-shirts! You've seen those movies, right?!"

She would never forget how disgusted their looks were.

When the bell rang, she ran walked away from them, tears streaming down her face while she hugged herself tighter than ever. She sat in the middle of class(she forgot which one, she wasn't really paying attention that day), sobbing at her seat in the front of the classroom. Kids walking in gave all kinds of humiliating responses. Shakes of the head, glares, guffaws. Many of them were verbal, and stuck with her for the rest of her middle school career. So no, she didn't have any friends in middle school. When she wasn't being made fun of, she was avoided like the plague. To anyone hearing the story, it seemed like petty middle school drama. But to Spencer, the story was dramatically intensified. Not only because it was real and she was there and it was happening to her, but to be the least popular (and the most bullied) person in an Orange County middle school did not make life easy for her.

The summer after middle school was the short period of time that was before high school, which wasn't any different, except for the fact that her label as a freak widespread in more ways than one. For one thing, she started to make zombie movies. They were posted on MeTube, for the world to see. And oh, did the world see. Kids at school recognized her talent, which brought about attention she didn't want to receive. But she could handle being made fun of, and harassed, and bullied, and name-called, and friendless, because, for once in her life, she was consistently happy. She was okay, and it was all thanks to her super fun and super time consuming outlet.

When people first heard of her "career," people she never even knew existed wanted to be part of her movies. The extra support and kindness Spencer was recieving made her happy, and their support helped her zombie movies gain a few extra views. But once they realized that they weren't going to become famous actresses or actors, all of them stopped helping her, returning to their hatred towards the Zombie Girl.

Spencer shuddered at the name, even though it wasn't being said out loud, only in her thoughts. Which leads to her infuriating Sweet Sixteen. Ah, her Sweet Sixteen.

Heh, Spencer thought, more like….like, Sour Sixteen. She chuckled out loud, causing her younger sister to glance at her questioningly, and a worried glance between her parents, but no one said anything.

Even though all of her former "friends" returned to 'Lets-Hate-Wright-Mode,' and even though they didn't so much as glance her way in, like, two years, she slipped a total of twenty birthday invites into their respective lockers sophmore year, hoping that amends will be made from the year before. She even included a personal note to each and every invitee, asking for forgiveness that her zombie movies didn't exactly make them famous in California. She said what she liked about each of them, and that she hoped they could make things right and still be pals.

Last Sunday, the day of her party, no one came.

Her mom excitedly bought decorations from the party store and decorated the small apartment from room to room. Her dad baked a cake for his little princess. Jessica stayed Jessica. Spencer actually did her part and dressed "nice," as her mother put it, for the occasion. Her mom and dad bought her an early birthday present just a month earlier, which was the pouffiest, ugliest, unsexiest dress Spencer had ever laid her dark brown eyes on. "It's from the local thrift shop!," her dad said. "Custom made!," her mom added with a gleam in her eye. Spencer could see why someone would toss it in a thrift shop.

When her "party" began, Spencer and her `hideous outfit and her sister and her parents sat down in the tiny living room, expectantly waiting for guests to arrive. Fifteen minutes past, and already the family was losing their minds. Spencer was getting bored, and slightly depressed. Then came thirty minutes, then came an hour. After three hours, Spencer and her family knew that no one was coming. Her mother ran into the kitchen, her father following close behind. Muffled sobs were heard, as were snippets of conversation. Phrases like "friendless" and "lonely" and "sad" were heard, making Spencer's feelings of said things fold one thousand times over. She and her sister exchanged glances, with Jessica being the one to break the gaze. Oh, Spencer thought, her mood darkening, they all pity me.

The girls' parents reappeared, sitting on the couch from their daughters once again, giving small smiles to the birthday girl.

"You know, I think it's time for a special song to be sung, don't you think so honey?," said her dad.

"Why, I think you're right, dear!," said her mom.

Together they lit the wax 'sixteen' candle on top of the tiered cake, starting the happy birthday song. Jessica joined in with a kind smile, which Spencer noted was used only when her sister truly wanted to be kind to someone.

Spencer smiled the whole song, even though she wasn't feeling particularly joyful, and she tried to focus on the small fire in front of her eyes. The task was difficult as tears blurred her vision, causing the already pitiful scene to be an even more depressing one. Shutting her eyes tight, Spencer thought of a million things she wanted.

She didn't want to disappoint her family like this anymore. Life was already a disappointment, what with their trying to survive off of a meager income. She didn't want her mother's hair styling business to be so small. She didn't want her father's inventions to always fail miserably. She didn't want her parents to have their crappy accounting jobs, which seemed to make them miserable. She didn't want to live in a small apartment with no room to breathe. She didn't want to live her in her crap neighborhood, which was like a small town with underlying crap benath crap. She didn't want to go to Plum Hill High, which was a living nightmare. She didn't want any of the horrible things that had happened to her to have even happened, like what happened in school. She especially wished she could erase some of the more "spectacular" moments of harassment she received in high school from her memory. Those were the memories that turned her into who she was, for the better or worse, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that some of the stuff she experienced made her want to vomit in ways only those on the receiving end would understand. She didn't want this.

By the end of the song, she realized that she still hadn't made a wish for what she wanted to happen, only what she wished didn't happen. Unable to think of anything, she inhaled deeply, about to blow out the candles when a sudden banging on the front door made her sputter air and choke on her own spit. Everyone jumped, jaws slack and bodies still, not fully believing what was happening.

"S-someone's here?," Spencer sputtered, finally blowing out half-melted candle.

Both parents rushed to the front door, wide smiles on their faces. Someone came! Someone actually came!

Opening the door, the couple's smiles deflated as they peered at the man in black with confusion.

Now, certainly he wasn't invited!

"Mr. and Mrs. Wright, I presume?," the questionable man asked. They nodded. He then turned to the woman with slight sympathy.

"Mrs. Wright, I would like to inform you that your distant relative, Baruch Cohen, is no longer with us."

Silence fell over the home as Spencer's mother took a moment to process what the mysterious strange just said.

Her body then overcame with a violent tremor. Her husband invited the man in and let her wife sit on the sofa, hugging her as she sobbed to her heart's content. Her kids sat, shocked by the news. The man in black stood awkwardly beside the family. Spencer was just trying to understand what any of it meant.

Out of turn, like the awkward turtle she was, she asked the question that changed her life.

"Who?"

—

Spencer recalled the moment with as much animosity as she could muster, which wasn't that much, since she was too tired to care.

Sighing, she answered her dad's earlier question.

"No, dad, it's not about that. I'm just tired from waking up early."

"Oh right, how could I forget! Silly me!," he chirpily replied, carrying on with his driving as usual.

But it was that. It was everything. And it was especially because of what was going on, right now.

She was moving into the mansion of the deceased world famous pop star, Billy Joe Cobra


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"We're here!," her dad chimed as they pulled up in front of the infamous Cobra mansion.

Spencer's and Jessica's bickering in the backseat ceased as they looked out their respective windows and widened their eyes. Not only was the mansion, like, HUGE, but it was also surrounded by what seemed to be hundreds of screaming fans and several news broadcasters. Fans surrounded the car and began to bang on the windows, causing the entire car to shake. Their dad honked on the horn, but alas, moving the car was near to impossible.

It took a lot of honking, but slowly but surely the car began to move forward, parking at by the edge of the curb.

"Be careful, kids!," their mother shouted, before they all got out of the car.

Once Spencer was out, she wished she could go back in, where she felt ten times safer. The crowd pulled her along with them, screaming and shouting in her ears. It was as if she was floating around! She didn't know why she of all people needed to get this attention. I mean, it's not her fault that her dang distant cousin had to infamously die! Well, I guess I'll get used to a paparazzis when I become a famous film director, she realized, the thought calming her down momentarily.

Turning her head around, she saw bodies being flown in the air from a moving spot among the crowd. She internally sighed in relief. Well, at least Jessica is having better luck, she thought.

Suddenly, a woman with a microphone grabbed Spencer's arm with more force than needed(okay, it was sort of needed in order for Spencer to escape the wild crowd, but it still hurt), and pulled her into a blocked off empty spot on the sidewalk. The camera was pointing at her, and the woman smiled wide.

"And we're here on E! Live at the Cobra Mansion with one of the new guests to move in!," the woman turned to face the now sweating Spencer, who wanted to disappear right then and there. "And she seems to be positively excited! Now tell me," the woman moved the microphone closer to Spencer's now tomato red face, "who are you?"

Oh God, oh God, oh God, OHMYGOD!, Spencer internally screamed. She wasn't exactly poise-perfect in front of camera. Behind a camera, however…

The woman began to frown, shoving the microphone even CLOSER to Spencer's face, if that was even possible.

"…Yo, S-Spen-Spencer W-W-w-W-RigHT HeRE!," she shouted, her voice fluctuating from her nervousness.

All went silent. Well, the crowd was screaming(still), but noise seemed to instantly vanish the moment the words left Spencer's mouth. Her blush intensified, as did the frowns on the faces of the newswoman and cameraman.

"Um, okay?," the woman said into the camera, causing the cameraman to shake with laughter. Spencer scurried away as fast as possible, lifting her hood to cover her face. Because the area was blocked off, Spencer was able to sit on the other end of the sidewalk in peace. Looking amongst the crowd, she eyed her family coming forward, thanks to Jessica, toward her. They didn't meet the empty area without being surrounded by numerous interviewers first.

Rolling her eyes, Spencer strode into the all-too-famous mansion, stopping short and gaping at the sight of it all.

It was, to say the least, BIG.

The ceilings were high. At every corner there was a decoration of some sort, and on every wall there were dozens of photographs of none other than BJC himself. Heck, there was even a freaking elevator system! Spencer had always known the apartment life, so now living in a house a mansion-was only so much to bear right now. Overwhelmed, she slowly shook her head, taking it all in. Her eyes once again met the sight of the late BJC's large dark ones on her left, making her frown.

If you told Spencer Wright that she was in any way related to Billy Joe Cobra before last week, she would have laughed in your face. Or she would have given you a look of disgust and quickly walked away. The point is, she would have never believed you. If it wasn't for the will that specifically gave her mother the deed to the mansion for God Knows Why, she would have that she was getting punked. But this was no dream.

Everyone loved BJC. Everyone. Teenagers, kids, parents, teachers, even babies started drooling at an unholy pace if they caught a glimpse of the guy! And you didn't need BJC to be existing in real life in order for such drooling to occur. He was practically everywhere. The world famous star appeared on what must be thousands of products, and screens and advertisements and posters, it was nearly impossible to not have heard of him. It was fact that you needed to be living under a rock in order not to know who the famous pop star was.

Everyone loved him except for Spencer.

So the irony of Spencer Wright living in the mansion of a dead pop star, which she happened to be distantly related to somehow, whom she didn't even like, but HATE, was priceless.

Was she jealous of the pop star's fame and success? No. If he made movies that were even as famous as he was, Spencer would probably build a shrine to the guy. But he was only famous because…well, Spencer didn't even know why. She hated him because his songs were always, ALWAYS about him, so he had to be the most conceited person in the world. He seemed like it too. Last week, E! released a BJC one hour special, and, to learn more about the pop star that she didn't even want to know, she watched what had to be television's darkest hour. It was a special consisting of his most memorable interviews, and in every single one, he talked about he, himself, and HIM with this arrogant look on his face. He didn't even need the interviewers to ask questions-he had plenty to tell. Everyone always acted so interested, but if you took away his good looks(not that Spencer thought a guy like him was good looking, GROSS!) and his fame, NOBODY would even want to get to know this guy. He didn't even seem to care about anyone else! He even fawned over himself on a regular basis, which left Spencer outright disgusted with him.

Before this whole yourdeadcousinisadeadpopstar thing, Spencer didn't even like him when he WAS alive! She was in her own little bubble of zombies and movies, and music seemed to be one of the worst ways to get through life. She rolled her eyes whenever people fangasamed about him in school, or talked about how hot(HE WASN'T) he was.

She only heard his really, REALLY popular songs in the hallways sometimes, which, she had to admit, were catchy. His voice wasn't so bad either. But she had no time for music as she had a videomaking career to pursue.

"I don't even like you," she said to the painting. She glared at it, remembering that she had to move HERE, of all places.

Big mistake.

Without warning, all of the lights flickered on and off, ON AND OFF! Over and over again did lights flicker. Some bulbs from the chandelier even popped, glass shards surrounding Spencer's feet on the floor.

The flickering suddenly stopped, making Spencer blink a few times. She stood silent, as pale as a sheet…or a GHOST.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around, stepping over the shards as she walked out of the mansion, appearing fine. But she was shaking so, so much.

Her house was haunted.

She lived in a haunted house.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was Monday morning in the Wright family's new home, and it was also the first day of school for the daughters of the smiling couple. The parents of the children talked animatedly about their new abode, grateful that they could even reside there. Jessica, the younger sister, gabbed about the cool prestigious dojo in town, wanting already to earn her third degree black belt. The only thing Spencer could think about, however, was not of what "excitedly" awaited, but of the fact that the mansion was haunted.

If she told her family what she thought, they would immediately send her to a mental hospital. But Spencer has seen enough horror movies to know that she was in the midst of a cliche trope. She had to be. Yesterday's creepy happenings were not a part of her imagination. And even if they were(they weren't), Spencer concluded that speculating the idea that her new home was inhabited by a different life force was way too fun to disregard.

After breakfast, Spencer did her usual routine: shower, brush teeth, brush hair, clothes, backpack, outta the house! She stood with her sister on the sidewalk, like any other school day. The only difference was the sisters were guarded by several police officers, as the morning paparazzi was overwhelming.

Her sister's school bus arrived first. Jessica smiled triumphantly, thrilled that she was the one who got to escape the unnatural crowd.

"Haha! Snooze ya later, Spence!," Jessica yelled from the departing vehicle.

Spencer rolled her eyes, muttering to herself about 'the ungrateful crowd' and 'the ungrateful school board' and 'dang bus.'

Finally, what seemed like after forever, her bus arrived, signaling for her to get on. Taking a deep breath, she confidently strode into what was a mistake on wheels.

She stood in the front of the bus, clutching onto the handles of her backpack, stiff. All eyes were on her, which made even the act of breathing difficult. Scanning the seats around her, she found an empty one in the back. The problem was, it was a seat next to what was probably the most popular girl in school.

Every step she made seemed to echo throughout the bus, as all was silent. Each time she looked at someone, she turned away, seeing as they looked right back. Maybe everyone knew who she was. Even though this was probably the only time she would even be considered popular, Spencer knew right then and there that she didn't want this.

Standing by the half-occupied two seater, she was about to sit down when a sharp, high pitched voice cut through the air.

"Um, no."

The voice belonged to the girl who sat at the other end of the seat. Her legs were crossed, and her eyes were on her cellphone as she typed away. You could just smell the money off of her.

Oh great, just what I need today, Spencer groaned internally.

"PICK A SEAT ALREADY!," driver yelled as he closed the bus doors and started to drive away from the mansion.

Spencer tried sitting down, but the girl with the blonde hair and bright blue dress pushed her out of the seat.

Spencer stumbled, which caused the entire bus load of teenagers to snicker. Blushing she tried to sit down again, but was pushed out a second time.

Gripping onto the tops of the leather seats, Spencer clenched her teeth and spoke sharply to the girl.

"I need to sit here."

"Yeah…no."

"Look, princess, if you haven't noticed, I'm about to fall over in a moving yellow bus,and this is not how I would like to be remembered, so if you don't mind…"

"Honestly, I couldn't care less," the girl replied, still texting on her phone.

Spencer huffed and tried to sit down again, pushing her body weight against the other girl. The girl pushed back. Both girls were in a raging war against what seemed to be Spencer's butt, even though they were fight for otherwise. The boys in the bus began to chant, "CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!," which was both degrading and humiliating for Spencer and Little Miss Princess.

"What's your problem?!"

"What's your problem?!"

" I just wanna sit in the seat!"

"Well, I don't want you sitting here!"

"Why not?! What have I ever done to you?!"

" I CANNOT be seen sitting next to some…LOSER!"

"Psh, yeah?! Well, if I was such a loser, then why am I related to Billy Joe Cobra?!"

The bus went silent again, as everyone stared at Spencer in curiousity.

"Oh PLEASE! We've ALL seen you on the news! We just don't understand how someone like you could be related to someone like…him."

A huge boy with a letterman jacket mimicked in a high voice, "YO! Sp-Sp-Sp-SPENCER WRIGHT HEEEEEEEEERE!"

The bus erupted in laughter, drowning out any violent thoughts Spencer could be having. Her face turned into a deep crimson shade as the other girl smirked wickedly.

"Well…WHATEVER! I still need to sit down-"

"Yeah, still not happening," the other girl pushed back, clearly enjoying seeing the other girl being tormented.

"SIDDOWN!," the bus driver yelled.

This was all becoming too much for Spencer. Not being the strong, confident new girl anymore, Spencer tried being the awkward, zombie loving girl instead.

"Look, I really don't wanna die here-"

"Honestly? I think YOU should have died instead of Billy Joe Cobra."

Spencer's eyes widened in shock. Her eyes scanned the girl's face for any signs of resentment, but all Spencer could read were the signs of someone telling the truth.

The bus practically exploded with laughter, leaving Spencer to feel all of the the feelings she thought she repressed. Angry, scared, sad, lonely. All of it was there to see, and she was so vulnerable at the moment.

"I SAID! TO! SIT!," the bus driver boomed, "DOWN!" The bus driver turned a corner so sharp, that Spencer let go of the tops of the leather seats she was holding on to.

It all happened so fast. One moment, Spencer was holding on for dear life, the next moment, Spencer's life flashed before her eyes, as that very thing was about to be taken. In a school bus of all places.

Spencer shut her eyes tight, not wanting to witness the moment her life would end. After ten seconds, her eyes were still shut, she realized she wasn't in pain. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked a few times and gasped at the fact that she was above everyone. LITERALLY above them. She floated horizontally near the roof of the bus, looking down on everyone's gaping faces.

"Um…"

Just then, Spencer floated gently down into the seat beside the rude girl, who was now gaping like everyone else. The seat belt buckled itself, and tightened.

Then chaos ensued.

Once Spencer was in the seat, the girl beside her began to scream.

"What's wrong, Lolo?," numerous voices asked at once.

Anyone who wasn't blind and had a chemically balanced brain would see what the cause of Lolo's screams were.

Spencer's eyes widened at the sight of Lolo's ponytail being pulled up into the air.

Lolo's hair wasn't the only floating thing. Backpacks, school supplies, and jewelry began to fly around, causing an uproar. The bus driver honked on the horn, shouting at everyone to "SIDDOWN AND SHUT UP!" when the entire bus lurched itself into the sky, flying through the air.

If everyone's screams were loud before, they were deafening now. Even the bus driver screamed, causing Spencer, the only unafraid one, to cover her ears.

The bus lurched toward the hard, cold cement in front of the high school.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!," someone shrilled, causing everyone to either scream, burst into tears, or some intense combination of the two.

Spencer shouted alongside her companions, silently wishing she never moved to Beverly Heights.

Right when the bus was about to crash into the ground, it stopped, then floated carefully onto the ground, as if the school bus DROVE to school.

Everyone blinked away their tears as they sat, shocked, and not ready to go to class. But alas, they had to, as the first bell was about to ring.

Taking in deep breaths, Spencer looked to her left to see how her new arch-nemesis faired out. Lolo looked panic-stricken, if not permanently scarred. Even though they would probably hate each other for the rest of the year, Spencer felt concern wash over her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Lolo looked at Spencer, her lip quivering and eyes wide. But as soon as the initial shock wore off, she scowled at the considerate girl, hate beaming out of her bright blue eyes.

"What does it LOOK like?"

Spencer was caught off-guard, blinking rapidly.

"I, uh, I uh-"

Lolo sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever!"

At that, the whole bus decided to empty out, as if the whole "flying bus" thing didn't just happen. Spencer unbuckled her belt, regaining her composure. She decided right then and there that looking out for anyone but herself was a waste of time. It was clear that the teens of Beverly Heights were no different than the people of Orange County. Just high-class stiffs who like to use status and power to make people feel like they're less than human. Spencer knew it was irresponsible to base the behavior of an entire school population on the behavior of a bus load of kids, but she also knew that she was probably right. She was often right, after all.

Standing up, she was about to exit the vehicle when a finger tapped her shoulder.

"What now?," she asked Lolo, with a scowl on her face.

Lolo stood texting, shooting daggers at the unmoving girl.

"Um, what?"

"You just tapped my shoulder, so what do you want?"

Lolo looked at Spencer as though she sprouted two heads.

"You. Are. CRAZY!"

"If I'm crazy, then what does that make you?!"

"Ew, don't associate me with the likes of you!"

"Why not? At least I'm related to a dead popstar!"

"Yeah, so? At least I'm not some crazy, weird chick," Lolo spat out, moving out of the seats, pushing Spencer out of the way.

Turning back to Spencer, Lolo got up in her face, spitting out every jabbing word.

"You know, I wish you died instead of him."

With that, Lolo Calorie exited the bus with her head held high, claiming a personal victory.

"ARE YOU GONNA GET OUT OF THE BUS, OR WHAT?!," the bus driver hollered.

Spencer walked out of the bus, legs shaking as she did so. Standing in front of the school building, she took a deep breath and walked inside, thinking about zombies to calm her down. But all that seemed to run through her mind was the one sentence that managed to ruin her entire day.

I wished you died instead of him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Entering the high school building, Spencer's melancholy quickly subsided as she gazed around in awe. The entire school building was anything but normal, and she thought that this was what Beverly Heights was about: big and rich. I mean, she already knew that, but if you were in a high school that was as big and polished as her's was, then you would also understand.

"Move outta my way, loser!," a heavyset jock cried out as he pushed her out of the way.

Spencer was pushed so hard that she bumped into someone else.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-!"

"And just who might YOU be?," the beady-eyed man asked, squinting his eyes into even thinner slits.

"Um..._new_?"

The man sighed and shook his head in disgust.

"I mean, your NAME."

Before Spencer could even speak, a group of students passing by yelled, "YOOOO, SPENCER WRIGHT HERE!," in unison, high fiving each other as they walked away laughing.

Adjusting his glasses, the man widened his eyes at the girl, who was clutching onto her backpack straps.

"You...you're Spencer Wright?! The girl who was on TV last night?!"

Spencer was about to reply, 'That's the one!,' but the man continued to ramble.

"Ugh, you're related to that BUFFOON Billy Joe Cobra. I mean, his music IS catchy-or was, I don't know which tense to use-but I have no respect for a boy who's music isn't even REAL music!," he declared, finger pointing upwards.

The same finger jabbed towards Spencer, who leaned backwards as the man leaned forwards.

"Now, just because you're related to the late Billy Joe Cobra, doesn't mean you can go walking around, bumping into whoever you please! For all I know, you're probably a ruffian like he was! I did hear you were from Orange! It's like a whole different world out there! Although I wasn't very fond of the singing sensation, he was on a much higher level than you are right now, Missy! You're not great like him, you're trash from a run-down neighborhood! Just so we're clear, you're kind DO NOT BELONG HERE!," the man spat in her face, Spencer cringing at every word.

Spencer edged away, biting her lip. Looking around, she saw a number of students just watching the man lash out at her, causing her face to get redder.

Before she could utter out a 'sorry'(which, frankly, he did not deserve), he huffed and turned on his heel, walking away from the very mess he caused. The students who were observing the incident went back to their former conversations and activities, ignoring Spencer Wright's presence.

Their heads turned back, however, when a yelp was heard from the surrounding area. Spencer was no longer sad and frightened, but she bit the inside of her cheek as she witnessed something quite hilarious.

While the man who screamed at her strode away, his pants fell down to his ankles and he tripped over nothing, falling flat onto his face.

Everyone nearby laughed at the man, who seemed to be seething with rage. He got up on his feet again, glaring at the kid next to him, only to trip and fall all over again.

Spencer covered her mouth, trying to conceal her laughter, but the comedy gold was too much for her to handle. She cracked up laughing, near tears. It was like the universe wanted to help her after all the bad things happened.

Finally managing to get up, the man, now beet red, struggled to pull up his pants. While buckling his belt, he turned to the snorting kid next to him.

"YOU THERE!," he yelled, causing the kid to acknowledge him.

"Yes?"

"How DARE you trip your VICE! PRINCIPAL!," the man who Spencer now knew was the vice principal spit out, causing the kid to stare at him in shock.

"But Vice Principal Ponzi, I didn't DO anything!," the nasally kid defended, but the principal only got closer to his face, slightly intimidating the innocent bystander.

"My office. _NOW_."

Mr. Ponzi shuffled away, even though kids were still laughing at him. The boy sighed dramatically, shaking his head at the girl beside him, and walked after the vice principal.

Spencer, now in a better mood, walked after the two, needing to go in the same direction.

"What are you doing?," a girl asked, causing Spencer to give a look of confusion as her answer.

"I MEAN, why are you following my brother?," the girl implied.

"Wait, what? I'm only going to the office so I could go see the secretary."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm new, and I have NO idea where to go."

The girl now smiled.

"Well, you're in luck, Spencer Wright! I'm Shanilla, and I'm your guide for the day!," the girl beamed, extending her hand for Spencer to shake.

Spencer shook the girl's hand, giving her a small smile. She wasn't used to someone who radiated with such warmth to approach her, so this was all sorts of new.

"Good thing I also have your schedule, locker combination, school guidebook, cafeteria card, and school ID right here for you!," Shanilla shoved a heavy stack of papers into Spencer's arms, making Spencer wobble to her locker, Shanilla beside her.

"Gee, thanks..."

At her locker, which Shanilla opened having memorized the new student's locker combination("Just in case you forget!," the girl beamed, even though Spencer thought that was rather nozy of her to do), Spencer shoved the large stack of papers into her(thankfully) top locker, coughing at the dust that flew at her face.

"I also memorized your schedule, so you can just follow me..."

"Um, shouldn't you get to your own class?"

Shanilla laughed her mouse-like laugh, which caused Spencer's mouth to twitch.

"Oh, Spencer, the reason I'm your guide today is because I have all of the same classes you do!," Shanilla giggled as if Spencer was the stupidest person in the world.

"Oh, okay," Spencer said rather too sharply, causing Shanilla to stay silent on the way to class. Spencer didn't mean to possibly hurt the feelings of the sweet girl, it's just that:

1) Spencer never really talked to anyone. Ever.

2) No one ever really talked to Spencer, least of all kindly.

3) Although the girl was sweet, her nosy attitude annoyed Spencer to no end.

Arriving at their first class, which was history, Spencer sat down at an empty desk in the front, while Shanilla took a seat beside her. Because it was a seat in the front, everyone could see the new girl at a number of different angles. The loud chatter turned into whispers, all conversation directed to the new girl from last night's E! news broadcast.

Spencer rolled her eyes. Did they think she didn't know they were talking about her? It was high school shenanigans like this that made Spencer ashamed of being a student.

As soon as the bell rang, the teacher walked in, bringing the class to a peaceful silence.

"Class, I would like to introduce to you today a new student," she chirped, bringing her eyes closer to the clipboard in front of her face. 'Eyesight problems much?,' Spencer thought silently to herself as she looked anywhere but at the woman's face. "Can Spencer Wright come up to the front of the classroom, please?," the teacher asked, her poor eyesight leading her to look anywhere but at the girl two feet in front of her.

"Can she not?," a voice called out, causing the whole class to snicker.

"Spencer Wright? Spencer WRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT?," the woman asked, dramatically looking at each and every face for her new history class student. Spencer thanked the universe for having such a visually impaired teacher, as going in front of people and saying things was not one of Spencer's favorite activities in the whole world. She hid behind her arms, thinking this tactic would actually be effective. But right when she hid did the nearly blind teacher actually spot her.

"You must be Spencer Wright! Can you please come up here and tell us about yourself?," the teacher asked eagerly.

Spencer sighed, and as she walked up to the front of the class and faced everyone in there, she mentally cussed at whoever was in charge of the universe and whoever let these current circumstances take place.

Right as Spencer opened her mouth, a voice called out, "YOOOO, SPENCER WRIGHT HERE!," causing the entire class to cackle and mimic whoever said that. Spencer narrowed her eyes at the source of the voice and widened them at the realization that it was a jock. THE jock. The same jock who mocked her on the bus, the same jock who pushed her in the hall, and now this jock was here, in her history class, ready to ruin her life.

"Class, settle down, and let SPENCER speak! He's new here and he needs to know how friendly our Beverly Heights community is!," the teacher screeched.

She managed to get the entire class quiet for a moment before everyone started laughing all over again.

"What? What's so funny?," the woman asked, confusion plastered on her face.

Spencer didn't even have the energy anymore to correct the woman. She pretty much gave up on getting any kind of respect from this place to begin with.

"Ms. Lane, Spencer's a girl!," someone called out. Not long before the jock said, "Heh, she doesn't seem like a girl to me!," causing his teammates to chuckle as if he was King of the Jokes.

"WHAT?!," the teacher shouted in surprise, turning to the girl beside her. "But Spencer's a boy's name! How can a girl have such a name as SPENCER?," she asked with a face of disgust.

"Maybe Spencer's not a girl after all!," a voice shrieked. Spencer didn't have to look up to know who's voice THAT was.

"Who knows, maybe Spencer IS a dude!," the jock cut in.

While the class was making fun of Spencer, Spencer shot angry looks at her two least favorite people, and wondered how they could possibly be in the same class. Lolo was here, and the jock who kept firing puns directed towards Spencer, whom she later found out from Shanilla was named Cleat. Speaking of Shanilla, she was the only person in the class who hasn't laughed once. This made Shanilla the only person Spencer liked at the moment.

Right before the second bell rang, a boy entered the class swiftly.

"You came right before I took attendance, Rajeev!," the teacher tsked at the boy. Spencer recognized this was the boy who got falsely accused for pulling down the vice principal's pants earlier.

"But Teach, I have a hall pass! See, it's even signed by Mr. Ponzi!," the boy waved the pass in the teacher's face, before Ms. Lane snatched it from him.

"Just sit down, Rajeev!," the teacher gave him a sour look before the boy sat down beside his sister.

The second bell rang, leaving Spencer to sit down at her seat. She didn't even introduce herself! Spencer sat at her desk, barely paying attention to the lecture. She was a combination of bored and pissed off, and just couldn't see how her day could possibly get ANY worse.

Five minutes later, a crumpled ball of paper landed on her desk. Spencer's eyebrow shot up, wondering who would possibly want to pass notes with her right now. Opening the note, she read it, quickly letting it fall from her hands on the desk. She looked at the boy who gave it to her, who only smirked and raised his eyebrows. She shot him a disgusted look, which he took for as a step forward in their "relationship."

The note read:

SPENCER

YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE A GUY TO ME

YOU LOOK LIKE A CURVY LADY DOG WHO COULD SURE RUFFLE MY FEATHERS ANYTIME

IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN 3

Spencer turned away from the boy, completely grossed out. A small part of her was kind of frightened, to tell the truth.

Suddenly, the piece of paper on her desk crumbled into a ball and got thrown behind her, causing the sender to yell, "OW!"

"Rajeev, you're disrupting the class for the LAST time! Go to the vice principal's office at once!," Ms. Lane screeched.

The boy took his backpack and left the classroom, cursing to himself. On the way out, he blew a kissy face to Spencer behind the teacher's back, causing a few kids to snicker and Spencer to feel very, very anxious.

Not only was she disturbed by Rajeev's borderline sexual harassment, but she wasn't the one who threw the ball of paper at his face.

Was she?

Shaking her head, she tried to focus on the lecture, distracting herself from her tidal wave of thoughts. Not a second later, she was distracted by a few other things. Like Ms. Lane's hair not being her ACTUAL hair, but a wig that was floating above her head when she moved around to talk to the class. Or, how after that, the lights went out, and when they came back on, a giant private part was drawn on the dry erase board, the teacher not understanding what it was or how it got there. Or how the globe would spin at random times throughout the class, even though the windows weren't open.

Spencer noticed each and every one of these things happening, and she seriously didn't know what to think. All she did was smirk when these things happened, and entertained the fact that there was some master prankster in class.

It wasn't just history class. Pranks were pulled in every class she had that day. Even at lunch, when a food fight was started, and no one knew who to blame for throwing the first glop of mystery meat.

Spencer wondered if there was some connection to any of these occurrences. Everywhere she went, a prank was pulled, and she never once saw anyone make any mysterious movements. 'Maybe it's Shanilla...,' Spencer thought, as her and the quiet girl had identical schedules, but the idea was quickly removed from her thoughts as the words 'Shanilla' and 'prank' didn't even belong in the same sentence.

At the end of the day, Spencer stuffed her backpack with every paper she had in her locker along with every homework assignment, and huffed at the fact that none of it could fit.

Once again, one of those supernatural things happened to Spencer. Everything that was in her backpack floated out, sorting itself out before going back in, her bag zipping itself up.

"Huh," she just said.

She placed it over her shoulders and walked out of the school, thankful that her first day was over.

"SPENCER! WAIT, SPENCER!"

Spencer quickened her pace, wanting to step on the bus as soon as possible. After taking a few steps, her feet, for some reason, stayed glued to the ground. She couldn't move her legs no matter how hard she tried.

"Whew, glad I could catch up to you!," the small girl said out of breath. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad I could show you around today! I had fun!"

Spencer gave the girl a tiny smile. "Yeah, thanks Shanilla. Hey, did you know your brother's a creep?"

The small girl shot daggers at her taller friend.

"What did you say about my brother?"

"He sent me a really perverted note in history class, and I just thought you should know that I would like to keep at least ten feet away from him at all times," Spencer shuddered at the memory of the peverted note.

Shanilla began to look sheepish. "I'm sorry Spencer. He's like that with everyone, so just know that he's not trying to scare you. And, hey, don't worry. I'll talk to him about it, okay? I'll make sure he won't bother you like that EVER again," Shanilla promised, patting Spencer's shoulder before walking away.

Spencer still hated the boy, but, without knowing it, she began to grow a soft spot for the girl.

'Huh, I'm glad I stayed behind to talk to her, she seems pretty alright,' Spencer thought to herself. Of course, being deep into her thoughts while walking, she was BOUND to bump into somebody, right?

Climbing up the steps of the bus, she accidently bumped into a hefty guy in front of her in the line.

Cleat.

"Hey, watch it-well, would you look who it is!," Cleat looked her up and down, jeering at her.

Spencer stayed silent, avoiding all possible eye contact.

"Yo everybody, it's Spencer Wright!," he shouted to everyone on the bus. They all responded, "YOOOO!"

Sitting down in the first empty seat she could find, she sat by the window, rolling her eyes at everyone's stupidity.

Unfortunately, Cleat sat in the seat behind her, which was taken, but he practically swung the impish boy out of the seat. His arms hung over the seat she was sitting in, causing her to tense up.

"So, YOU'RE Spencer Wright," he said matter-of-factly.

'You were making fun of me the entire day, of course you know who I am,' she thought, wondering how stupid could this boy possibly be. She didn't respond to him. She decided to ignore his existence, as he really wasn't worth it.

"Heh, I can't believe YOU'RE related to BJC. You guys don't even LOOK alike."

Spencer still gave him no response.

"HEY, LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING B-!," he yelled in her ear, causing her to stiffen.

"Leave me alone."

"YOU UGLY LITTLE-!," Cleat began to shout obscene names at Spencer, insulting her so much that some of the names he called the victim were new to her.

This went on the entire ride home. He would pause sometimes to catch his breath, but then he would continue to verbally abuse the girl.

A few minutes before the bus arrived at the mansion, all was quiet. Spencer thought the harassment would end. She leaned her head against the window, spotting familiar paths to her new home, wishing she was there already. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Suddenly, ice cold liquid ran from her hair down to her face and clothes.

She shrieked, causing Cleat and a few other boys to laugh. The dumb jock took a can of coke from one of his friends, shook it, and poured it all on Spencer's head.

The bus stopped in front of the mansion. Spencer ran out, blinking back tears. This was the last straw.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR IGNORING ME, B-!," she heard the jock cry out as she ran into the home.

She took a house key from her pocket and opened the door. Her mother came out of the kitchen with a hot plate of Spencer's favorite, chocolate chip cookies. At that moment, not even chocolate chip could make Spencer happy.

"Hi Honey, how was your day?," her mother asked beaming, before her smile turned into a frown.

"Oh my! Honey, why are you soaking wet?! What happened?," her mother asked.

"Everything is PEACHY, mom," Spencer managed, as she trudged into the elevator and grumbled to herself.

Arriving in her room, she threw her backpack on the floor and sniffled. She knew that if she cried, someone was BOUND to hear, so she decided she needed some fresh air after a day as exhausting as hers. Walking to the ledge, she stood there, looking out at all of the world. Down below was her new pool, big and shiny with crystal-blue water. Looking out at the vast area, you had the best view of Beverly Heights. Spencer's breath was momentarily taken away as she looked at the extensive beauty. Then she started to cry, leaning against the ledge for support. She never usually cried, but ever since her distant cousin died, the unexpected kept happening. She really began to hate change.

Wiping away some tears, she took a few deep breaths and focused on the view. Sniffling, she decided that she was NEVER taking the bus again. Even if she had to walk all the way to school, she would rather get blisters than have to sit in the same bus with an abusive boy and a girl who wanted her dead.

She felt a tickling on her face, and touched her cheek, angry that tears were still rolling down her face.

"UGH, why can't I just stop crying!," she yelled out to the world. The world didn't respond.

Suddenly, she felt something tug on her neck.

"Ow-," she yelped, as she felt her collarbone. Her eyebrows furrowed as she held a guitar pick necklace laced around her neck.

The thing was, she didn't own a necklace like this.

Just then, a deep, gravelly voice spoke behind her.

"BOO."

Spencer whipped her head around, only to face a boy.

A see-through, glowing boy who floated mid-air, leaning on his arms, legs crossed, a smolder on his face.

Spencer and this new visitor merely stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Spencer let out an ear piercing scream, her back on the ledge of the outdoor-second floor patio.

"Yeah, I know. It's ME."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"HA, I've still got it!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay, I get that I'm hot, but you can stop screaming now," he said, looking irritated.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Um-"

The mystery dude didn't have time to finish as the girl fell over the ledge, screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer fell over the ledge, screaming for more reasons than she could comprehend at the moment. All she knew was that she was about to die the worst possible death. Dramatic, yes, but pathetic.

Except, she didn't die.

Just when her body was going to violently crash into the pool, a pair of transparent arms caught her bridal-style. The arms belonged to the transparent boy she saw just moments earlier. They locked eyes for a split second before he let go of the flustered girl, causing her to scream again before falling into the pool.

Spencer swam to the surface and spit out water, the chlorine smell making her head spin. She swam to the edge of the pool, lifted herself onto the ground, and sat with her arms around her legs, too shaken to make any sound.

The ghost floated beside her for a moment, wondering when she was gonna-

Oh, she did. She snapped.

"Why the FUCK did you let me go?! And after you FUCKING save me!"

"Aw, c'mon, it's not entirely my fault! You got soda all over my shirt!"

Spencer whipped her head toward the ghost, her eyes squinting into the scariest glare the boy-man-dude had ever remembered receiving.

"The SODA on my JACKET dried UP-and then you had to go and DROP ME in the FUCKING POOL, causing me to be even WETTER than I was on the FREAKING BUS!"

"Woah, woah, woah, I didn't-," he tried to defend himself, but the glare Spencer was giving him silenced him. Her eyes were angry, daring him to challenge her. He only shrugged and looked down at his shoes while his hands were in his pockets.

It was then that she realized that she was conversing with a dead guy, and she began to scream once again. The ghost covered his ears with his hands, shutting his eyes tight from surprise. Something inside of him snapped, and he held up his hand in annoyance.

"Okay, before you scream again, I just want you to know that, ya know, you don't have to SCREAM."

This didn't stop Spencer from screaming again, leaving the see-through man to groan.

Spencer, however, wasn't scared.

She was THRILLED.

"OHMYGOSH I'M TALKING TO AN _ACTUAL_ GHOST AHHHH!," Spencer hopped up and down, shaking her fists excitedly.

"Wait, what?"

"You're a ghost! An ACTUAL ghost! A ghost who's REAL! And...and I can SEE you! And you talk!," Spencer couldn't believe it. Here she was, living one of her supernatural dreams. Sure, this guy was no zombie, but that didn't make him any less fantastic!

The ghost was at a loss for words.

"Uh...don't you know who I am?"

Spencer couldn't recall meeting him anywhere before. He was a GHOST! Recalling his words, a light bulb suddenly switched off in her head. She walked up to the ghost, closer to his face than was acceptable. Not that he minded. Much.

"DUDE, YOU'RE the master prankster, aren't you?!"

"The one and only!," he responded smugly, even though he had no idea what she was talking about, but decided to own it since, ya know, he was the master.

"OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, and YOU'RE the one who went all crazy with the bus, huh?!," she asked, eager to find out if he was her savior.

Still smug, he leaned back into the air, inspecting his nails. "Yeah, I was."

Smiling, Spencer momentarily forgot about all of her day's troubles. Even though she was harassed, yelled at, and made fun of, at that moment, all of her problems were nothing compared to the supernatural being in front of her. Here she was, talking to a ghost, and it wasn't just any ghost, no, it was a KIND ghost. A ghost who HELPED her, a ghost who-

But upon closer inspection of her so-called saviour, Spencer's new found happiness faded almost instantly when she realized the depth of his earlier question.

"YOU!," she pointed at the ghost, stepping away from him with scowl, "You're Billy Joe Cobra!"

"The one and only," Billy said with a smirk, his arms behind his head.

Spencer blinked from the shock of it all. Huffing, she turned on her heel and walked away from the now frowning ghost.

"Woah, most people would KILL for the chance to talk to me! Why are you walking away?," Billy asked while following the retreating girl.

'Maybe if I pretend I don't see him, then he'll disappear,' Spencer thought, feeling angry and disappointed that the best thing to ever happen to her turned out to be a nightmare.

"Uh, babe, you can't just ignore me," the dead pop star floated in front of her, invading all and any of her personal space. Spencer blushed at how close he was to her face, and decided to walk through him, since he WAS a ghost and all.

"Not cool, babe," Billy said, causing Spencer to roll her eyes.

Billy decided to try again.

"You know I'm just going to keep talking to you until you start talking to me, right?"

No reply from Spencer.

"C'mon, babe-"

"Stop calling me babe!," Spencer snapped. She turned to face the bothersome ghost, who held a triumphant smirk on his face. He finally got the girl to talk to him, and that in itself was a personal victory.

"Ha, you're FINALLY acknowledging the great BJC."

Spencer blushed at her 'mistake,' and decided that he was going to annoy her anyway, so she might as well ask the important questions.

"Okay, first of all, why can I see you? And why are you following me? And are you haunting me? Also, WHY are so ANNOYING?"

"Woah, babe, one question at a time!"

Spencer huffed impatiently, throw her hands up in the air while shouting, "UGH, why does it have to be YOU?!"

Billy ceased all movement, and only gaped at the teenager.

"What, not used to someone hating you, Billy Joe COBRA?!," Spencer spat out the last part of his stage name, as if saying it was bad enough in itself. "I mean, it's bad ENOUGH that today happened to be the WORST DAY I have ever had-EVER!," she screamed, walking around in angry little circles. "I mean, I was made fun of by the WHOLE SCHOOL. A girl I literally just met happens to HATE MY GUTS 'cause I'm related to you, thank you very much. The vice principal of the school screamed in my face and HATES ME. Some FREAKY kid in my class was SEXUALLY HARASSING ME. And also, I was sexually harassed again on the bus, and when I didn't give the little pr*ck what he wanted, he called me a B*TCH and he freaking-freaking poured SODA all over my HAIR!," she screamed at the ghost, whose looked at her with a strange combination of sympathy and fear.

"By the way, Mister Billy Joe COBRA, where the FUCK were you when I needed you, huh?! On the bus back home, I could've used your hocus-pocus crap against that scary jock guy, alright! I mean, it's all thanks to you that all of this CRAP happened to me! All thanks to the late Billy Joe Cobra!," Spencer mock-bowed at him whilst saying her last sentence, causing the ghost to finally glare at her.

"How DARE you speak to me like that! And after all that I've done for you-!"

"How dare I? How dare I?! Lemme tell you, Billy, that if it weren't for you and your leaving your freaking mansion of a zoo to my family, then I can assure you that I wouldn't be in this situation! In ANY of these situations!"

"HEY, I'm not the one who started any of this! It was those dweebs who started it, man, not me!"

"Ha, YEAH, but you sure as frick didn't help me with it, did you?!"

"Yes, I DID, I was there the entire day!"

"Yeah, then where were you when Cleat ASSAULTED me, HUH?!"

Billy actually had the nerve to look somewhat guilty. "Hey, babe-"

"It's SPENCER. My NAME is SPENCER. It's not even that hard to say, it's SPEN-"

"Alright, alright, SPENCER, after school was out and you were walking with that cute chick I came to the Cobra Mansion myself and tried to find my necklace to give you. I figured you would be able to see me since, you know, mortals can see ghosts when wearing the ghosts' possessions," Billy recited the last part as if reading this out of a textbook, which would have made Spencer roll her eyes if it weren't for the fact that all she could see was red and a dumbass.

Spencer turned her back on the ghost once again, striding away. She couldn't take anymore of this.

"What, are you going to ignore me again?! C'mon b-c'mon, SPENCE! You're the only one who sees me! I gotta talk to SOMEONE!"

When Spencer didn't reply, Billy muttered sadly, "I get LONELY sometimes."

Spencer, being the smart girl she was, felt only a second's worth of sympathy for him until she remembered that he was once a famous popstar, meaning he knew how to get what he wanted. He knew how to make people feel sorry for him, if he wanted them to.

"Boo-frickin'-hoo," Spencer muttered

"You know, you really have a lot of attitude for a Cobrahead!," Billy called out.

Big mistake.

Spencer turned back to the ghost, coming at him in full force.

"Are you DELUSIONAL?! You know, I thought people got all of their SENSES BACK when they died, but CLEARLY you are the exception! I mean, it's because of YOU that I'm going through all this crap! I mean, it's bad enough that you're freaking famous and that everybody who LOVES you-oh, sorry-LOVED you likes to HATE ME, and be jealous of ME, and make fun of ME, but it's not even like I wanted this so-called great 'opportunity!' I mean, it seemed nice at first, ya know, leaving my freaking ghetto and living somewhere where the air is 50% cleaner, but I'm starting to regret leaving my sad excuse of a hometown! Beverly Heights SUCKS, everybody here SUCKS, and," Spencer smiled wickedly as she jabbed a finger at the popstar, "your MUSIC sucks."

Billy couldn't handle another word. He was prepared to take all of it, every single word of it. He knew that she secretly hated him, but what was worse was that she hated the very part of him that everybody loved. His MUSIC. And yes, that was a part of the great Billy Joe Cobra.

Billy's lip quivered as he tried to appear just as confident as the girl before him.

"Y-you s-s-SUCK! WAAHHH!," Billy burst into tears after trying and failing to upstage the very pissed off teenager. He covered his face and wept into his hands, frantically flying away from her.

Spencer sat at the edge of the pool, trying to calm herself down. She wasn't going to feel bad about yelling at the ghost. After all, he chose HER family to move here for who knows why, and sure, he helped her, but she didn't OWE him anything. Spencer briefly contemplated if she was selfish or not, and finally decided that it didn't matter now, as the only thing she could manage to do now was lie down on her back and drift to a state of consciousness that didn't involve school bullies or weird perverts or a dead rockstar-popstar-dude who sounded way too Cali to be from Cali. Instead, it involved a small and scared teenage girl who was involved in too much and got what she didn't even deserve.


End file.
